Crash and Burn
by DrHydeMrJekyll
Summary: Someone's love of their life got into a serious car crash...and they become reclusive after that.


_Well I submitted this to deviantART 4 years ago, and I thought now would be a good time to put it on here too. I hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Pokemon._

It was a dark day. A really dark day. A certain red-head girl was to await the fate of her lover, who has been in the hospital for a week. But what had happened that day? One week ago?

(Flashback)

"Misty, I will be there in a minute, I'm driving in a torrential downpour right now, I can barely see" Ash Ketchum, a 17-year old teen from Pallet Town said over the cellphone. "OK, be careful Ash" Misty Waterflower, an 18-year old from Cerulean City as she hung up.

These two were fated to meet. On a lonely day 7 years ago, Ash had been starting his Pokemon journey when Misty fished him and Pikachu out of the water. Misty told Ash to take Pikachu over to the Viridian Pokemon Center. He took her bike, which got ruined, she started following Ash, and soon enough, she only started to use the bike as an excuse. He had caught her eyes. She was madly in love with Ash. She was just afraid to tell him. And Ash was just as afraid to tell Misty his feelings.

Back to present (or at least the time of the flashback).

Ash had bought some flowers in Pallet, he was preparing to take them over to Misty over in Cerulean City. It was their 7th anniversary.

During his drive, it had started to rain heavily. Ash could barely see the road. As soon as he got off the phone with Misty, things began to come undone.

There was another car in his way. Although Ash was able to maneuver himself away from the other car, the slippery surface caused him to skid over into a tree. His car took major damage. He suffered critical injuries.

Misty was waiting inside the window. She could not wait to see Ash again. But suddenly, things began to unravel. One of her sisters, Daisy, called Misty, and said, in a panicked voice, "Misty, turn on the TV now, it's Ash! He's been seriously hurt!"

Misty turned on the TV. And sure enough, the news began to hit her like a ton of bricks. "17-year old champion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town was in a serious car accident over in Pewter City. He is in critical condition at the Cerulean City Hospital".

She had been hit hard by the news. Tears began to fall down her lovely face. Her boyfriend was in serious condition. Why did Misty have to be treated like this by Mew and Arceus? Why was her life chosen to be horrible? She went to bed, crying herself to sleep. "Why me? Why do this to me? The one boy I ever loved, could be gone. And I may never have the chance to admit my feelings for him."

Throughout the week, Misty was depressed. Ash underwent surgery, but it was not known if he was going to live.

Misty could not sleep. She could not eat. She had stopped all contact with everyone else. She had only one thing on her mind. And that, was Ash.

When her sisters came to visit the Cerulean Gym, they tried their best to comfort the runt of the litter. But nothing worked. She could not be happy as long as it was not known if he was going to live.

Throughout the week, Misty was sent condolence cards by all her friends. Brock, Tracey, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Ritchie, and many others sent cards. Although she read them, she still was torn up inside.

"Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, has not been seen all week. And the question remains. Why? Earlier this week, her alleged boyfriend, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, was in a serious car crash. He is in critical condition. And she, is in a downward spiral. Will she ever have the courage to enter the outside world again?"

After seeing this report on TV, she decided that was it. No more being a recluse. She was going to go to the hospital. Seven days after the crash.

She called for a taxi, and soon enough, she was on her way to find out the fate of her loved one.

(Present)

Misty was waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Then a nurse came in, and told Misty that "Ash Ketchum would like to see you".

Misty walked into Ash's room. He greeted her with a smile, "hey Myst". Ash called her the very name, that only he was allowed to say. "The surgery went great. I should be out in like 5-6 weeks," he continued. Misty was once again in tears. "What's wrong Myst?" Misty replied, "don't worry, these are tears of joy. I'm glad that you are going to be OK! I was so depressed for a week now." Ash responded, "I'm glad to see you Misty. I've been saving these for you". Ash handed her the bouquet of flowers that he had planned to give a week ago, somehow kept alive.

Misty was almost speechless. "Ash, I, I don't know what to say. I mean, these are beautiful. And they are all my favorite types of flowers too. There's, there's even a rose!" Ash said, "I hand-picked these just for you Myst. There's something else that I need to say now." Misty was confused. What was Ash so desperate to say? She was to find out right here, right now.

"Misty, I love you."

"Oh Ash, I love you too, let's promise that nothing ever separates us again. No matter what happens." Misty said.

Ash said, "I think we can arrange that. Just keep visiting me every day until I'm out, OK?" Misty nodded. She headed back home, with a smile of relief. Her one true love was going to survive. He just needed time to recuperate, that is all.

THE END.


End file.
